My Suckish Life the re-write
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: Same as last one, only MUCH better! It's edited! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome back my wonderful readers! This is the re-write of My Suckish Life! Ok, before we began, I would just like to say a few things.**

**First, yes, I did change the name of Runningwind, because Erin Hunter owns Runningwind, and I said that I own her. Oops. Her new name is Silentivy.**

**Second, I have changed the plot a bit, so that it is **_**only **_**High School setting, not some big, amazing, awesome quest.**

**Third, I might add in some love triangles, so tell me in your reviews if I should or not. (I don't think I will.)**

**Fourth, I am adding new characters. Yea, yea, I know. I have **_**way**_** too many OC's and just people in general.**

**Fifth, I might add in songs. Not sure yet, but I would like your input on that.**

**So, anyway, I don't own Warriors. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**With out any further ado, new chapter!**

An alarm went off in Silentivy's head. She _knew _she was forgetting something. Oh, well. She could deal with it in the morning. She sighed in comfort and snugged down deeper in her silver/gray bedcovers. Then a real alarm went off in her ear.

Shrieking in surprise, Silentivy gabbed the knife she had under her pillow and flung it at the clock, completely obliterating it. She looked at the clock that was now pinned to the wall by the knife. She winced slightly and tried to read her clock. She though it read 6, but she must have been mistaken, because the earliest she _ever _got up was 11.

"What happened? Are you alright big sis?" Silentivy sighed as her little brother (by one year.), Tinyone, came crashing into her room. He took one look at the clock pinned to the wall and Silentivy's slightly crazed expression and did the correct thing. He turned tail and ran like the wind.

"Tinyone!" Silentivy screamed. "W-what is it?" He stuttered. "Why is my alarm off at 6?" She asked, slowly turning to him with a face that screamed 'DANGER! WARNING! WARNING! SILENTIVY ABOUT TO EXPLODE!'

He gulped nervously. "It's the first day of high school, remember?" He said in a small voice. Silentivy looked confused for a second, then it dawned on her. "Oh. Ok." She said simply. Tinyone relaxed slightly. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STILL IN HERE FOR? GO GET READY!" Silentivy screamed. "Oh, and while your at it, make me some pancakes."

Yep, there you have it. Their loving family. Seeing as their parents had died when they were young, they only had each other.

Silentivy jumped up and went to her closet. 'What to wear, what to wear. OH, screw it! I sound like Hollyleaf!' She yanked out a gray shirt that said 'LOGIC' in black letters and a pair of shorts that went just above her knee and had chains hanging down from the pocket and connecting to the belt loops. She put on a pair of gray convers and to top it all off, she added a black fedora.

She grabbed a random rubber band she had laying around and put her shoulder length back hair into a braided ponytail. She ran downstairs, pulled out a plate, and sat down, waiting for Tinyone to come fix her pancakes.

Tinyone came trudging downstairs, dreading the day to come.

He was wearing a yellow shirt the said 'I'm thecow.' (A/N Like I'm the man.), as well as a pair of brown kakis and white convers. He had on a red and blue baseball cap. He still had bed head, so one side of his hair was sticking up in a gravity-defying feat.

Silentivy looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Good, you're down. Now make me some pancakes!" She finished with a scowl. A hungry Silentivy is _not _something you want to deal with.

Especially because she is not a morning person.

Tinyone just groaned and pulled out the skillet. He got the Instant-batter and made some pancakes. He flipped them and Silentivy almost drooled at the smell. The pancakes were finally finished and Silentivy drowned hers in syrup. She then proceeded to eat at an alarming rate.

She gulped down the last bite and started on her 6th pancake. "You know, Tinyone," She said when she finished chewing. "You should brush your hair or Hollyleaf will kill you slowly and painfully." He ran his hands through his brown hair once. "I think I'll be fine." Silentivy just shrugged. "It's your own funeral."

Tinyone sighed and ate his pancakes slower.

After eating, they grabbed their book bags. Silentivy's was gray with a black trim. Tinyone's was brown with a white trim.

They headed over to the bus stop were Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were waiting.

Hollyleaf had on a green camisole with a black see-through shirt on top of it. She had on a black skirt on with green leggings and black ankle boots. Her black hair was brushed to perfection and she had on a gray hat.

Lionblaze had on a yellow shirt that said 'I'm not done yet.' In black. He also had on a pair of gym shorts. He had on his orange convers. He didn't have a single blond/orange hair out of place, courtesy of Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather's sightless eyes looked at Tinyone with sympathy, knowing that his sister was about to go on the prowl. He had on a simple light blue T and blue jeans and light blue convers.

"Tinyone." Hollyleaf said, her voice taking on a deadly tone. "Y-yes?" He stuttered. "Why is your hair not brushed?" He laughed nervously. "Well, you see, it's a funny story- AAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as Hollyleaf pounced on him. She pulled out her 'Brush of Doom' and began to franticly brush Tinyone's hair before the bus came.

Silentivy leaned in and said, "I told you so." "Shut up."

"Hey, it's the bus." Lionblaze called.

"It's your lucky day, Tinyone! You will be spared! Maybe…" Jayfeather called.

The bus pulled up and they all boarded, thinking the same thing. "Here we come, High School."

With the exception of Tinyone, who was thinking "Please lord, don't let Hollyleaf kill me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. New chappie. God, I feel sick! No more sweets for me! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going back for more!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

Echopaw was nervous. Sure, she had been to new schools, but this was the 6 one she had been to! At lest she had her sister Dawnpaw and her friends Sparrowpaw and Duskpaw. That was nice. But she still worried. What if she was ridiculed? What if nobody liked her or her friends? Echopaw had never been one to worry about little things like popularity or Instagram or Facebook, any of those things. In fact, she thought that they were the stupidest things ever invented. But Dawnpaw said that they were not going to move again from this school. That was what worried her.

Sure, she had felt happy at first. I mean, no more moving or packing! Then reality had sucker punched her, came over and said, "Hey, forget about me?" She had never been good at making friends at her old schools, and now that she wasn't leaving, she had no idea what to do. She had asked Dawnpaw who said to be herself, but her personality left something to be desired.

You see, Echopaw had a tendency to say things she really shouldn't. She was quiet and reserved, but she blurts out random things at random times. She was nice enough, but she always somehow managed to upset somebody in someway. She was shy and didn't do well with large groups of people.

Dawnpaw was so much better at being true to herself. (Dun dun duuuuunn! Cheesy line alert!) She had a fiery personality. She always had lots of friends but was never mean to anyone. She had a short fuse and loved showing mean people whose boss. She never lied, but when she said things bluntly, it could hurt others feelings. She was short for her age and she when off like a rocket when someone even slightly refers that she is, in fact, short.

Echopaw sighed and shouldered her gray and lavender backpack. She had thrown on a pair of shorts and a lavender shirt that said "element of surprise" on it in gray with a stick person drinking coffee on one side, looking bored, with another stick person leaping over him with arms outstretched. (Whew! Long description!) She pulled up her dark gray hair into a braid.

She looked over to her hyper twin and shook her head. Dawnpaw was clade in an orange shirt with dark orange shorts. She had her 'all the shades of gray', as she called it, hair let down so that it hung down by the bottom of her neck.

"Hey, Dawnpaw, Echopaw!" Shouted a new voice. Echopaw looked over to see Duskpaw and Sparrowpaw walking towards them. Sparrowpaw was jumping all over the place while his brother walked calmly next to him; as if the fact that Sparrowpaw had just face planted into a bush was a normal occurrence. Then again, maybe it was…

Sparrowpaw had on a yellow shirt that said 'I don't have problems' and some kakis. He had his gray hair messed up, like her just rolled out of bed.

Duskpaw had on a brown shirt that said 'this guy did it' with an arrow pointing off to the right, were Sparrowpaw was jumping around like the lunatic he is. He also had on a pair of brown shorts. His brown hair was tussled but slightly neat.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy, guys!" Dawnpaw answered back, waving her hand around in the air, almost knocking her over. She looked down at Sparrowpaw and said, "Why are you on the ground? Did you fall over again?"

"No," he answered. "The ground was looking lonely so I decided to give it a hug." He grinned, looking proud of his response. Echopaw and Duskpaw simply face palmed, used to Sparrowpaw's stupidity. "Oh. Well _that _makes A LOT of since!" Dawnpaw said sarcastically. "I know, right?" Was Sparrowpaw's response. Idiot.

"Hey, look! The school bus!" Echopaw called, pointing to the big yellow blob on wheels that was making a lot of noise. "Saved by the bus!" Duskpaw smacked Sparrowpaw on the back, nearly knocking him over.

The bus puled up and they all crammed onto it.

Echopaw sat next to Dawnpaw and Duskpaw next to Sparrowpaw.

"So, what do you think will happen on the first day?" Dawnpaw asked.

"That was a stupid question with a stupid answer. The stupid answer is… BORING LECSURS!" Sparrowpaw yell, waving his hands around in the air melodramatically.

"Mr. Sparrowpaw, please remain seated and quiet on the bus while it is moving!" The bus driver yell threw the loud speaker. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" Sparrowpaw saluted.

Somebody chucked a shoe at him.

"OWWWWW! What was that for?" Sparrowpaw whisper/shouted, rubbing his head. He just got another shoe chucked at him.

"Tinyone!" a voice shouted from the back of the bus. "What did I tell you about throwing your shoes at random people?"

"You said not to do it!" another voice shouted back. "And what were you doing?" "…. Throwing my shoes….." The voice sounded considerably more timid than before. "Exactly! Now don't throw them again, or I will set Hollyleaf and her Hairbrush of Doom on you!" Cue awkward silence. Then suddenly, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A girl walked up when the bus was still. She had black hair in a braided ponytail with a black fedora. (I'm not going to explain her outfit because you already know it.)

She stopped next to Sparrowpaw, who was just staring at her, very confused. The girl sighed. "Hello. I'm Silentivy. I'm sorry from my brother's incompetence. However, I need Tinyone's shoes back." She said like she had done this whole thing before. Sparrowpaw looked down at the convers he was holding. "Oh, sorry. Here you go." He handed Silentivy the shoes. "Thanks." Then before anyone could stop her, she had nailed her brother on the head with his own shoes. Silentivy dusted off her hands and smiled in satisfaction.

"Owwwwww!" A short boy jumped up, nursing a large bump on his head.

"SIT DOWN!" The bus driver roared threw her megaphone/loud speaker.

"Sure thing, lady!" Silentivy yelled back, then used the bus's momentum to run to the back and swing into her seat.

A resounding shout of pain came from in the seat, and a loud laugh soon followed.

o.O

Echopaw, Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, and Sparrowpaw had all gone to the front desk to get their forms. They found out that they only had Math, Reading, and Science together, except for Dawnpaw who had homeroom together.

As they went their sepret ways, Echopaw asked, "Dawnpaw, what do you think we will be doing in homeroom?" Dawnpaw looked over at her. "I don't know. Most likely something boring." She answered Echopaw's question.

All of a sudden, Echopaw and Dawnpaw felt a large weight on their backs and they almost fell on their faces.

"Tinyone!" A familiar voice shouted. "That is absolutely no way to greet people!"

Echopaw looked over her shoulder to come face to face with a small boy with mousy brown hair and a wide grin. He had on a baseball cap, but he turned it backwards. He jumped off her back and landed in front of them, somehow defying all laws of physics.

"And what about defying laws of physics!" He shouted back. "Don't do it!" It really is not that hard to remember!" The voice of Silentivy rang in her ear. She walked around Echopaw and Dawnpaw and smacked him on the head before using it as an armrest. "Sorry about that. He's strange, but I promise, he's harmless. Most of the time…"

Tinyone just grinned a rather large grin.

"Silentivy! Tinyone! What's up my homies?" A new voice called out. Echopaw turned around to see a girl with black hair in a braided ponytail with a deep purple shirt that said 'I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I was born to be awesome.' She also had on dark wash boot cut jeans with combat boots. She had a gray hat on sideways.

She ran over, gave Tinyone a noggie and gave Silentivy a high five.

"Hey, Shadowstar! Oh, and a word of advice, don't call us 'homies'." Silentivy said as she put Shadowstar in a headlock. (A/N No, Shadowstar was never the leader of a clan.) "Ak! Ok, ok! I wont call you a homie!"

"Oh, look, girls! It's the loser group! There's the Band geek, the Computer geek, the Hacker, and, oh look! Newbies!" An annoyingly high voice screeched. Silentivy, Tinyone, and Shadowstar tensed and turned around to see a girl with bleach blond hair, one with golden hair, and one with, strangely enough, pink hair. The lead girl had on a hot pink tank top way to small for her, along with a mini, mini skirt and heels about 3 inches tall. The second one, with golden hair, had on the same thing only in white, and the third with pink hair had the same only in light pink.

"Starfire, Goldensun, and Flowertail."

**So….. How was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R!**


End file.
